


Home Is Where You Make It

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Fast & Furious (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian realizes just why he's done all he's done, but then he leaves soon after. What does the Toretto family say to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fest 6 at [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallfandomfest**](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/). I'm so sorry this is late, but I updated Windows XP on my computer and it killed all of my files, so I kind of had a nervous breakdown… Anyway… Warnings are graphic descriptions of sexual situations and having sex while under the influence of alcohol… on a race car. I'm thinking I may have a car fetish here…

Sometimes Brian O'Conner, ex-cop and current fugitive from "justice", liked to work at the local race track. He would help out once in a while if one of the pit crews needed an extra hand. Most of them knew him by name, so it didn't really shock Brian when his name was called across the nearly-empty garage after one of the races.

The fans had gone home and most of the crews had followed. Brian thought he was the only one left at the track besides those who had to clean up after said screaming fans and messy pit crews. The clean up crews all knew him, so Brian turned with a friendly smile on his face, the buzz of the beers he'd had with the wining team after the race still thrumming through him pleasantly. The smile slid off his face as fast as it had appeared when he saw just who had called his name.

Dominic Toretto.

 _He found me..._ Brian thought shakily.

~*~

After getting Dom off of that bus bound for Lompoc, Dom had kept all of them together for a time. Brian was the first to leave. He realized soon after settling in exactly why he had gotten himself involved in that whole mess to begin with, and it was too much for him. Clichéd as it sounded, the reason he had thrown practically his whole life away, was that he was in love with a Toretto.

Mia and Brian had come to an understanding before he and Dom had gone to take care of Braga; their last encounter in the kitchen truly had been their last. They knew that their lives would not pan out as they wanted them to if they went ahead as a couple.

Instead, they agreed that their love for each other would be that of a brother and sister. When the decision was reached, it was surprisingly easy for them to _just_ be brother and sister. Their consuming need to be with one another didn't burn them as it had before. When Brian stormed out of the viewing room after Dom was sentenced, Mia caught up to him, saw the look of pained fear in his eyes and knew at once that Brian had been with the wrong Toretto. She gave him a soft, knowing smile, and suggested the way to fix it.

So, they had. They got Dom off that bus bound for hell, and they formed their own little family well outside the United States' jurisdiction. When Brian caught up with what Mia had known at a glance, he was blindsided. He didn't know which way was up, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there. Dom had been quietly seeing some mamasita from the local village, and Brian couldn't stand to see it anymore, not after he recognized why he had burned up with annoyance every time he saw her.

That same night, the family they had formed got together for their usual Friday night movie and barbeque, something that hadn't changed from their time in the States. Brian sat with them but still apart, knowing that this would be the last time he saw any of them. He caught Mia watching him more than the movie and was grateful, despite his token grumblings, when she asked (read: ordered) him to help her with the dishes. She had taken one look at his face and recognized that he was going to leave.

"Finally figured it out, then?" she asked quietly.

He thought about playing dumb but decided to tell the truth for once. "Yeah. I'm leaving before dawn tomorrow. Don't tell them why I left. If Dom asks, tell him I told you not to tell."

She shot him a disapproving glance and said, "You know he'll come looking for you."

Brian snorted quietly and shook his head. "No," he denied gently. "Why would he come after me when he has his little mamasita to look after him?" There was a bitter edge to his voice, and Mia knew then that there was no changing his mind.

As Brian put the last dish away, she went to him and put a hand on his arm. When he turned to face her, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear, "Don't stay away too long, Brian. This is your home, your family."

Brian held her close and choked back the pain that threatened to change his mind. "I'll miss you," he whispered instead of a promise to stay.

~*~

Brian had left that night, a couple hours before dawn in fact, and he had tried not to look back. He mostly succeeded. Sometimes he thought he saw one of the crew, but he was always wrong. Soon, he just came to grips with the fact that they weren’t looking for him.

He almost believed it, too… until Dom found him.

He had no clue how the other man had found him, and it was taking every ounce of self-restraint he had not to run away as fast and as far as his legs could carry him. As it was, he backed away from Dom slowly, not bother to watch where he was going as the only thing he cared about was getting away. He’d left damnit. He didn’t need to deal with this anymore. What the fuck was he doing there, anyway?!

Brian didn’t realize that he had spoken aloud until Dom replied with a dark chuckle, "Come to get what’s mine, Bri. You know that you don’t just leave." Dom was drunk. That was the only explanation that Brian had for the usually taciturn man’s behavior.

The Arizona native took a couple more steps backward, hands coming back to catch himself as he fell back against the hood of a race car and legs spreading in an attempt to balance himself. Dom took advantage of this, stepping between the other man’s legs and resting his own hands on the hood of the car as he leaned over Brian. Brian looked up at Dom, his eyes wide and vulnerable, and Dom just couldn’t help himself.

Leaning in farther, Dom captured Brian’s lips with his own in a slow, searching kiss that had Brian arching up to meet him before he pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back onto the car. He followed the other man down, continuing the kiss after pausing for the barest amount of time to catch his breath.

Dom tasted the flavor from the Coronas that Brian had had, the taste echoing that of the drinks he’d had. He knew the two of them were more than a little buzzed and had _way_ more than a _little_ unfinished business to talk out, but right then… he wasn’t quite using his brains for thinking.

Brian seemed to be thinking the same thing because he wasn’t pushing Dom away; he was pulling him closer, arching up wantonly in an effort to get closer to the other man. Dom whispered roughly in a voice almost a growl, "Got any slick, slick?"

Brian chuckled slightly at that, thinking vaguely that he wished he were a little less breathless, and answered, "I don't carry that, Dom, but the bathroom has—" Dom cut him off with a short kiss before practically darting to the bathroom. Brian let his head fall back against the car with a dull thunk, briefly wondering if he was drunker than he’d thought he was.

Before that thought could be fully formed, Dom was back, undoing first his fly then Brian’s and making quick work of the rest of their clothing before Brian could even _think_ of protesting. After that, though, Dom slowed, spreading Brian open gently, patiently.

As Dom slipped the first finger inside Brian, their gazes locked, and Brian gasped more at the electricity that seemed to arc between their two gazes than the feeling of the lubed finger working him open. One finger became two, then three in a haze of pleasure-ache to which Brian barely paid attention. Most of his attention was on Dom, watching his reaction as Brian’s body arched and writhed, skin beginning to sweat and mouth emitting soft sounds of pleasure as he was stretched open.

Soon, though, Brian’s body’s need overcame most everything and he begged softly, "Please, Dom."

Dom apparently felt the same way because he nodded slightly, pulling his fingers free slowly before pressing his condom-sheathed cock almost torturously, bit by bit into Brian’s glistening, well-stretched hole. Brian gave a low groan at the feeling, back arching and eyes closing. He felt like he was in a daze, the alcohol in his system making things pleasantly fuzzy. Their movements were slow and unhurried, but Dom kept hitting Brian's prostate on nearly every other thrust, and Brian's body felt like it was overheating.

Gasping quietly, he said, "Come on, Dom." He tried to urge Dom faster, but the other man was having none of it, going so far as to grip his hips tightly to hold him still. Keeping his thrusts slow, Dom relented in the strength of them and pushed harder in to Brian, pulling out slowly and slamming hard back inside. Brian made a sound suspiciously like a wail as a particularly had thrust punched straight into his prostate.

Dom was keeping up a litany of low groans and guttural almost-growls in time with his thrusts, but at the sound that Brian had just made, he released a full growl that vibrated through his chest as he slammed hard one last time into Brian, jacking him fast and hard between their bodies as he came for what seemed like ages.

When his mind was firing enough cylinders for him to be able to see what was in front of him, Dom raised his head to see Brian lying limp across the hood of the car they were perched on, wearing a satisfied half-smirk. Dom returned the look before he pulled his cock out of Brian, taking care not to jostle him too much as he stood on slightly rubbery legs to pull off the condom, tie it off and toss it into the nearest trash can.

He picked up his and Brian's discarded clothes, handing them over to the other man as he gingerly sat up on the race car's hood. Since Brian was still wearing that look on his face when he finished dressing, Dom took that as encouragement and pressed close again, kissing Brian thoroughly until both their lips were swollen and delightfully tender.

"You're comin' home with me, Bri. You're family," Dom said firmly.

"That an order, Toretto?" Brian asked with an unreadable look on his face.

Dom smiled slightly, an honest to God smile, and said quietly, "Come home, Brian."

Brian leaned into the arms Dom had encircling his waist, refusing to admit, even to himself, that Dominic Toretto's half smiles were dangerous unless a person liked going weak at the knees. Leaning in, Brian pressed a kiss to Dom's lips that tasted of Coronas and a promise. "Let's go home, Dom," he said quietly.

_**Fin** _


End file.
